she'll never fly now
by Sullishy
Summary: Scootaloo's mother abuse finally becomes to much for Scootaloo's body to take and she is killed at her mothers own hooves, how will this affect her brother and all of her friends, please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

She'll never fly now

Magnum Glass stood over the body of a young filly with a tan body and a purple mane and tail which had just been covered while two of his officers handcuffed a tan pony with a royal blue mane " Dark wing, you are under arrest for the torture and eventual murder of your daughter Scootaloo" Ponyville's most senior police officer told the tan pony as she was led out of her house, a small crowd had gathered to see what all the fuss was about and there stood right at the front of crowd was the two ponies Magnum Glass and the young fillies older brother Thunder Runner did not want to be here, both recognisable as the two best friends of the filly now lifeless under a white sheet back inside the house because finally after all the years of abuse she had suffered at the hands of her evil mother, it had finally got to much for Scootaloo and it killed her.

**FLASHBACK**

**Scootaloo came home from school to find her older brother Thunder Runner back home for the weekend from Canterlot where he is training to join the Royal Guard "hey sport" Thunder Runner greeted, scooping up his sister into a massive hug **

"**oww" Scootaloo winced as her brother's hoof hit one of her many bruises, **

"**sorry kiddo, you okay"? he asked, letting his sister go**

"**yeah I'm fine, you just caught a bruise on me that's all" Scootaloo told him, dismissing it as if it was no big deal **

"**how'd you get the bruise" he inquired**

**Scootaloo felt the glare from their mother, even with her back to her "oh I fell off my scooter" she lied. All that weekend Scootaloo never left her brothers side, as all the time he was home, her mother wouldn't touch her, she even used the excuse of nightmares so she would be able to crawl into bed with him, and it was there, tucked under one of his huge wings, snuggled up right against him that she felt the safest she had in years, while she was here her mother couldn't get her, not with her nasty remarks or with the physical abuse she inflicts on her only daughter, when the weekend came to an end Scootaloo was absolutely distraught as once Thunder Runner had left to catch the train back to Canterlot Scootaloo was once again left on her own with only her evil, abusive mother for company.**

**Scootaloo had managed to keep away from her mother until 5pm but she was getting hungry so she decided to go back home praying that her mother was passed out from her alcohol problem, she crept inside and into the kitchen "phew no sign of her" Scootaloo sighed as she began to look for something to eat, when all of a sudden she felt her mother put her hoof on her back, Scootaloo immediately tensed her back so the harsh beating wouldn't hurt as much but her mother slid her hoof down to her right wing, in a almost protective manner**

"**you're a disgrace, you're a Pegasus and yet you can't fly, you are completely useless, why can't you be more like your brother, a big, brave, strong flyer… you're a total waste of space" her mother slurred, before knocking Scootaloo to the floor and before Scootaloo could do anything her mother had trapped one of Scootaloo's wings under her hoof and began to kick Scootaloo as hard as she could as if she was trying to separate her daughters wing from her body, it wasn't long before Scootaloo was in tears at the pain she was having inflicted on her "STOP YOUR WHINING! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" her mother yelled at her as she continued to kick her daughter as she had done nearly every day since the day the young filly was born, Dark Wing rose up on to her back legs and came crashing back down on Scootaloo's chest with a vicious crack as her ribcage was shattered she moved away from the filly who was now unconscious eventually passing out on her bed upstairs. **

**A short while later Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came round to see if Scootaloo wanted to come out and play, they was about to knock on the door when they noticed that it was open "SCOOTALOO- SCOOT- SCOOTALOO" Apple Bloom called out, when there was no answer, she and Sweetie Belle carefully entered the house, and went quietly from room to room until they found Scootaloo still unconscious, bleeding heavily, feathers missing from her wings, cuts and bruises all over her body, but still breathing, barely **

"**we need to get her some help" Sweetie Belle croaked, seeing one of her best friends in such a bad state obviously affecting her. **

**While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were on their way up to see nurse Red Heart, they ran into the other pony who would be perfect to come and help Scootaloo "Magnum Glass! We need you to come and help us quickly" the girls panted breathlessly **

"**girls, girls what's all the commotion about" Magnum Glass asked, trying to get the girls to explain their actions **

"**we went to knock for Scootaloo, but her door was open so we went inside to see if she was in and we found her…" Sweetie Belle trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, Magnum Glass knew the end of that sentence probably wasn't a good thing but he had to get it out of the girls before he could help them**

"**you found her how"? he asked coaxing them to finish their answer **

"**all beat up and knocked out" Sweetie Belle sobbed, finally succumbing to tears **

"**take me back to the house with you girls, I'll deal with this now" Magnum ordered, using his magic along the way to transport Thunder Runner off the train heading to Canterlot back to Ponyville **

"**MAGNUM! What are you playing at? I'm supposed to be on my way back for my training" Thunder Runner fumed when he found himself next to his old friend and back in Ponyville **

"**we've got a problem with your sister" Magnum told him in a hushed tone, Thunder Runner's eyes opened wide in shock and fear but before he could ask any more questions they arrived back at his house, the door still ajar **

"**girls, wait out here" Thunder Runner ordered the two fillies he babysat on numerous occasions as he and Magnum Glass went inside, it didn't take them long to find Scootaloo, sprawled out on the kitchen floor just where Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle found her but there was one difference, Scootaloo now was not breathing, Thunder Runner broke down in tears as he lay down next to his baby sister. **

"**I'll go and get rid of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle" Magnum Glass offered once he had called for more officers to come by and assist the clean up operation "they can't be allowed to see this" he added solemnly, "girls go home now" Magnum ordered the girls as he stepped outside **

"**is Scootaloo okay" they asked simultaneously **

"**girls just go home and I'll come and talk to you both later" Magnum ordered again, this time a little more forcefully, he watched them walk away not saying anything, he went back inside and as soon as the girls knew he was back inside they made their way back to the front of the house where Magnums other officers had shown up and were now heading into the house with a black body bag and a large white sheet, as the commotion outside continued a crowd was gathering outside the house. **

**While back inside, in the kitchen Thunder Runner was nuzzling his chin against Scootaloo's forehead "I'm so sorry sis, I should never have left you alone with her, this is all my fault" he sobbed, Magnum walked up next to him and put a hoof onto his shoulder in a comforting gesture **

"**I'm so sorry for your loss old friend" he said softly as he led Thunder Runner out of the room to allow the body to be covered **

"**this was my mother, she's the one who did this" he spat "I WANT HER TO ROT IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE" he yelled, before breaking down, Magnum nodded at two of his officers to go out and look for Thunder Runner and Scootaloo's mother, when they left Thunder Runner moved off upstairs into Scootaloo's bedroom, he took a look around and was drawn to a few bits of paper sticking out of her draw, he pulled them out and took a look at them, most of them were drawings of the two of them together, but a few others were what looked like diary entries including one written just the other night **

"**I wish Thunder didn't have to leave tomorrow, he's the best pony in my life, he's all I got as far as family goes, my mother doesn't care, all she does is get drunk, abuses me and then passes out, or if she doesn't pass out, she sends me out to these stallions houses, and they do things to me, things I don't like but I can't say no cause 'mom' says they'll kill me if I do. I just wish Thunder was around all the time, cause she doesn't do it to me while he's around and if she tried he'd stop her, he's the greatest pony who ever lived and I know he'll be captain of the Royal Guard before I've even left school, around him is the only time I feel safe, he's the only pony who keeps me safe and makes me happy, I wish I could fly away and live with him and then I'd be able to be happy and show everypony who has ever doubted me, I'd show them all I can fly high just like they can and I'll fly higher than them all….." **

**Thunder Runner couldn't read anymore as his tears had blotted out the rest of the page but he had read enough, this really was all his fault **


	2. Chapter 2

She'll never fly now- part 2

"Girls! I thought Magnum told you to go home"! Thunder Runner snapped

"not until we know that our friend is okay"! Apple Bloom defiantly retorted, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, Thunder Runner was in no mood to argue, he just turned away just in time to see the police and now nurse Red Heart wheel the covered body out and load it into the ambulance "Thunder, please tell me that is not Scootaloo, please tell me its not" Apple Bloom begged tears now falling freely down her face

"girls I'm sorry but it is" Thunder Runner announced sadly, trying not to let the girls see his own tears, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom broke down totally, trying to talk but coming up with anything coherent, Thunder Runner put foreleg around them and just let them cry, while he silently let his own tears fall "girls I think its time you got home now" Thunder Runner suggested, the girls just nodded, still to upset to speak.

The girls had decided that neither of them wanted to be alone tonight, so they stopped at the Carousel Boutique and Sweetie Belle explained what had happened today and Rarity was more than happy to agree to let Sweetie Belle stay over at Sweet Apple Acres, on the way back, both ponies who were still both visibly upset ran into Rainbow Dash who was obviously concerned about the two younger sisters of her best friends "girls, what's wrong"?

"Scootaloo is dead" Apple Bloom sobbed, her voice hollow and empty

"oh my, what happened? I'm sorry girls" Rainbow replied sincerely

"it was her mother, she had been beating her and today she killed her" Apple Bloom cried, Rainbow Dash went pale and quiet as a memory began to replay in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

**Rainbow Dash was on her way to Sugar Cube Corner to meet up with Pinkie Pie when she heard a quiet sobbing coming from the alley, she walked over to the opening and called out, she waited for a few seconds and heard some sniffing but no reply, she was about to turn back and continue on her way when out from behind some crates walked Scootaloo "oh hey Rainbow Dash" she greeted glumly **

"**what's wrong kiddo"? Rainbow asked, concerned at the upset look on the little fillies face**

"**n-n-nothing" Scootaloo stuttered, hoping Rainbow would just drop it **

"**Scoots, you're obviously upset, now tell me what's wrong, you know you can trust me" Rainbow Dash smiled at her young friend **

"**I can't tell you, I really can't" Scootaloo told her, getting distressed as Rainbow kept trying to push the issue **

"**is it school? Are you getting bullied"? Rainbow asked, trying to gather some clue as to why Scootaloo is so upset "you can trust me, I promise I wont say anything, infact I Pinkie promise it" Rainbow smiled as she acted out the Pinkie promise, Scootaloo giggled **

"**I am being bullied" she admitted "but…." she was about to continue and confess all about her mothers abuse of her when she was suddenly cut off by a high pitch **

"**RAINBOW DASH". **

**Rainbow Dash looked down at Scootaloo with a look of guilt in her eyes, "kid, I am really sorry but I gotta shoot, come and find me later and I swear that we'll talk and you'll be okay again after" Rainbow Dash apologised **

"**okay, I guess I'll see you later" Scootaloo sighed dejectedly, Rainbow Dash looked sadly back over her shoulder at the lonely figure of Scootaloo, hunched over trying to keep warm as the weather in Ponyville was beginning to turn colder, Rainbow ran off and quickly found Pinkie "hey Pinkie, listen I'm really sorry about this but I can't hang out with you right now, there's something more important I need to do first" she explained "but I promise we'll hang out tomorrow, but this is just something I have to do" she added before running off without giving Pinkie time to answer. **

**She made it back to the alley way in seconds "hey Scootaloo, come out and we'll have that talk now" she called out, she waited, but this time there was no reply, no sniffing, no noise what so ever, the alley way was completely deserted, Rainbow knew that what Scootaloo wanted to tell her was something and important and she was angry and disappointed with herself for not staying with her to listen to her "Some Element of Loyalty I am huh" she scolded herself before going back out of the alley to search for Scootaloo. **

**Rainbow Dash snapped back to reality with a heavy heart and a huge lump in her throat that she couldn't get rid of, no matter what she tried "girls get home now, this is no time for you two to be on your own" Rainbow choked, she watched the girls make their way back to Sweet Apple Acres before flying off into the sky, heading for a lone cloud on the edge of the Everfree Forrest. **

"**this is all my fault" Rainbow told herself "if I'd had just stuck around and listened to her, I'm sure that is what she was going to tell me" she summarised "why did I have to be so selfish"? she asked nopony "this is all my fault, cause I was to selfish to listen to her" she choked, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. "I let her down" she stated, guilt consuming her entire body. **


	3. Chapter 3

She'll never fly now- part 3

Cheerilee had just finished her book and was just about to head to bed when she heard a swift knock on her front door, she quickly went to answer it, so she could get rid of them and get to bed, she opened the door and found Magnum Glass standing on her doorstep "good evening Magnum, how are you"? Cheerilee greeted cheerfully

"good evening to you too Cheerilee, and not to good, I have some bad news for you, can I come in"? Magnum asked her

"oh yes of course" Cheerilee answered, stepping aside to let Magnum into her home, "would you like something to drink" Cheerilee offered when they were both sat in the front room

"no thank you" Magnum declined politely

"so what is this bad news you have to tell me" Cheerilee enquired

"this is really difficult for me to have to tell you this and I really wish I didn't have to, but earlier today, your pupil Scootaloo was found dead in her home" Cheerilee let out a large gasp but didn't speak to allow Magnum to continue "she was beaten to death by her own mother, and evidence has come to light that she was the victim of abuse for much of her young life" Magnum finished

"that is truly awful, she was far to young and sweet for such a terrible act to happen, such a waste of life, she was always such a lovely filly, always there for her friends and classmates, she really didn't deserve this" Cheerilee told Magnum, her voice cracking, Magnum decided it would be best to leave now and let Cheerilee grieve on her own.

Cheerilee saw Magnum out and after bidding him goodnight, she made her way up to bed, she laid down and tried to sleep but she couldn't, all that kept running through her mind was a memory of a particular day when she had a one on one tutoring session with Scootaloo.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Scootaloo, can you see me after school please" Cheerilee asked quietly before letting Scootaloo out for her lunch break **

"**of course Miss Cheerilee" Scootaloo answered before walking slowly out of the classroom and into the playground. The end of the day come and Scootaloo remained seated while her classmates all rushed out to enjoy the after school sunshine, Scootaloo moved to a seat in the front row to be closer to her teacher **

"**Scootaloo, is everything okay with you right now"? Cheerilee asked **

"**yes Miss Cheerilee" Scootaloo answered**

"**are you sure? I've noticed your grades are dropping and you seem withdrawn and not your usual self and I have to admit I'm getting a bit worried about you" Cheerilee admitted, Scootaloo hesitated on answering **

"**is it anything here at school"? Cheerilee questioned, Scootaloo shook her head "are you having a problem with any bullies"? Cheerilee tried again and again Scootaloo shook her head again "what about anything at home, any problems there"? Cheerilee questioned, no reply from Scootaloo "Scootaloo, you know you can talk to me about anything, anything at all that may be bothering you, you can trust me not to say anything" she informed her pupil, Scootaloo looked at her as if she had something to say, but something was stopping her from saying it **

"**I'm sorry Miss Cheerilee I can't, I really can't" Scootaloo half yelled as she ran out of the classroom leaving Cheerilee bewildered and wondering what the young filly was so scared of. **

It played on her mind for ages after but she put it to one side in her mind and eventually she forgot about it. Until tonight "is this all my fault"? Cheerilee asked herself

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were lying on Apple Blooms bed, both still very upset and both not saying a word to the other, Sweetie Belle sniffed and wiped a tear away for what seemed to be the millionth time "hey Sweetie" Apple Bloom sniffed

"hmmm"? Sweetie Belle replied

"do you remember they day we all met"? Apple Bloom asked

"yeah I do" Sweetie Belle answered, thinking back to the day of Diamond Tiara's cutesinara

**FLASHBACK**

"**come on girls, lets get out of here" Scootaloo suggested, she turned around and began to walk out when a voice piped up from the back of the room **

"**can we come with you" **

"**uhh, sure, ah guess" Apple Bloom answered, and with that said everypony quickly ran out of Diamond Tiara's cutesinara, leaving just her and Silver Spoon alone, back outside Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle got away from the group **

"**you realise we just totally ruined Diamond Tiara's cutesinara"? Sweetie Belle mentioned **

"**yeah, she's gonna make our lives a misery from now on" Apple Bloom added, a look of worry appearing across her face **

"**girls, you're worrying for nothing, now that the three of us are friends we don't have to worry about Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon anymore, we're gonna be untouchable together" Scootaloo told them confidently "the best of friends" she added, smiling at the other two and with that they went off to play. **

"she was right you know" Sweetie Belle said, half smiling, half crying

"huh, what do you mean"? Apple Bloom asked

"we hardly ever had Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon hassle us anymore after that day" Sweetie Belle answered

"that's true" Apple Bloom smiled in spite of the hurt she was feeling.

The day of Scootaloo's funeral had finally arrived and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were getting ready at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity having made them two new dresses for the occasion, again not a lot was said between the two friends until once again Apple Bloom reminded Sweetie Belle of a memory the three friends had shared

**FLASHBACK**

**It was during the Zap Apple Harvest that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's life changed for good, it was during this time that the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally earned their Cutie Marks. Apple Bloom had finally learned enough in Granny Smiths opinion to finally make a whole batch of Zap Apple Jam on her own, as she finished there was a flash of light and on her flank appeared a heat shaped Zap Apple, "Oh my god! I finally have my Cutie Mark" Apple Bloom beamed **

"**congrats Apple Bloom" Granny Smith smiled, giving her youngest granddaughter a hug**

"**I'm gonna go and tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo" Apple Bloom babbled excitedly as she finished hugging Granny Smith and ran out to find her two best friends, she found Sweetie Belle first **

"**hey Sweetie Belle, guess what, guess what" Apple Bloom called out excitedly **

"**I GOT MY CUTIE MARK" they both yelled at the same time **

"**you too"? they asked, again at the same time **

"**yeah" Sweetie Belle answered, turning to her side to allow Apple Bloom to see her Cutie Mark, it was a pink heart with a microphone in the middle of it with the cord wrapping itself around the heart **

"**wow, this is the best day ever" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. **

**They was on their way to find Scootaloo when they ran into another young pony, the pony was strong, strong enough to send Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle flying, they picked themselves up as the young pony turned around**

"**HEY!" the young pony yelled "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" he continued to yell at the two Cutie Mark Crusaders **

"**we're really sorry mister" Apple Bloom apologised backing away from the irate pony **

"**the name is Midnight Shade and yeah you're gonna be sorry now" Midnight Shade threatened, closing in on Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom who were still trying to back away from Midnight Shade **

"**HEY! Midnight, leave those two alone" Scootaloo called out, drawing Midnight's attention away from her two friends **

"**or what?" Midnight asked, turning to Scootaloo **

"**or you'll have to deal with me" Scootaloo replied, unflinching as she stood hoof to hoof with Midnight Shade, who stared her down for a minute before announcing **

"**forget this, I'm out of here" and as he galloped off, there was a familiar flash of light appeared on her flank and she, like her two friends today had finally received her Cutie Mark, it was a tan heart with a sword going through the top of it but unlike her friends, the colours of her Cutie Mark were tan, white and yellow, the coat colours of her and her two friends, she looked over at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle **

"**are you two okay"? Scootaloo asked them **

"**yeah we're fine… thanks to you" Apple Bloom smiled "and look! You got your Cutie Mark"! she beamed **

"**hey! Yeah I did" Scootaloo smiled looking over at her two best friends "this is the…" Scootaloo began **

"**BEST DAY EVER!" the three of them yelled out ecstatically. **

"I wish she was still with us" Apple Bloom sniffed

"me too" Sweetie Belle agreed, putting her hoof around her friends shoulder, Apple Bloom smiled at the gesture and got up off of the bed as she and Sweetie Belle left Carousal Boutique and headed off towards the funeral of their best friend.

**2 MONTHS LATER…. **

**The rain continued to pour as Thunder Runner walked up to his sister's gravestone 'I'm here far too soon' he thought to himself, he sat down next to her and began to talk to her, knowing he'll never get an answer "hey kiddo, I hope you're well, nothings the same without you anymore, Dark Wing got sent to prison for life, she's gonna be in the Canterlot dungeons for the rest of her miserable life, the only problem with that is I'll have to see her more often than I'd want to… yeah I made it into the Royal Guards" Thunder Runner began, letting his tears flow freely, mixing in with the rain already soaking him "I'm sorry, I truly am, I should have been there to protect you and to keep you safe and I failed, I let her hurt you, but no more, she can't hurt you anymore now, you're finally safe now" "he continued, he took off his helmet to reveal a purple streak going though the middle of his royal blue mane "you'll never be forgotten and you'll always be with me, flying higher than that evil mare ever thought you would, we'll be flying high together, like we always promised" Thunder Runner finished, he got up and kissed the top of the gravestone "I'll see you soon kiddo, love you always" Thunder whispered as he flew off. **


End file.
